ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Eatle
Eatle is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an unknown species. Appearance Eatle is a humanoid-beetle alien. He is dark blueish almost purplish and light blue in color. He has a long horn on the top of his head connected to a shorter horn at the base on the back of his head and a large mouth that spreads over part of his chest, he also has a belt and wristbands as well as oval shaped eyes. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. In Omniverse, Eatle's upper lip is gone, his lower lip now has different teeth, and his horn now forks at the top, causing it to resemble that of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. He now has 2 toes on his feet, and spikes on his arms. His blue has switched to gray, and he has green clothing all over his torso. He has a dark green, almost black shell on his back and armor of the same color. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Eatle has the ability to eat materials and then convert their matter into energy to shoot a green laser beam out of the slot on his fin that is powerful enough to cut a floating mountain and even hold down Vilgax. Eatle has enhanced strength and sharp fingers. His horn can also be used as a very effective battering ram, as shown in his fight with Vilgax in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1. During his battle with Carl Nesmith, he was able to withstand Nemesis' laser which was able to kill a human with a single shot. Weaknesses As shown in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 and said by Vilgax, Eatle has a blind spot due to his eye placement, making him easy to sneak up on. Ultimate Alien *Eatle first appeared in A Knight to Remember, to stop Vilgax from breaking The Seal, but he was instantly defeated by him. *In The Enemy of My Frenemy, Eatle was used to defeat a water creature and to devour Charmcaster's machine, but he failed to devour it. *In Catch a Falling Star, Eatle was used to defeat Overlord and a mentally unstable Jennifer Nocturne. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Eatle was used to defeat Julie and Ship. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Eatle was used to fight Vilgax with the help of Sir George. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''A Knight to Remember'' (first appearance) *''The Enemy of My Frenemy'' (x2) *''Catch a Falling Star'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (Dream) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Eatle is one of the aliens that does not appear in the opening sequence, the others being Ultimate Way Big, Ultimate Wildmutt, Fasttrack, Jury Rigg, ChamAlien, Shocksquatch and Clockwork, although this is due to their existence not being known until recently. *Eatle is also one of four aliens whose toys were released before they made their debuts, the other three being Upchuck, Clockwork and Ultimate Wildmutt. *Eatle's existence was first brought to light in a listing for the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien four inch line by Bandai.http://www.figures.com/forums/news/12751-ben-10-ultimate-interview.html *On iTunes his name is misspelled Eetle. *Eatle is the second alien to have his main power involve eating, the first being Upchuck. *Eatle's appearance is similiar to Heracross in Pokemon. See also *Eatle Gallery References Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Eating Alien Category:Strength Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Eating Alien Category:Strength Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ultimatrix_Heroes